


Crash

by Hotgitay



Category: LAX (TV 2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Canon compliant  towards 1x2Harley and Roger missing scene during the opening referring to their living situation
Relationships: Harley Random/Roger De Souza





	Crash

“I think I’m getting dumped”Harley told Roger 

“I take it nothing is going well”Roger says 

“I’m sorry for bombarding this on you”Harley says 

“We live together and that makes us roommates”Roger told her 

“I guess I could consider the two of us as friends”Harley replies 

“Thank you for letting me crash with you”Roger was handful Harley gave him a place to stay


End file.
